<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m doing fine (I’m not over you) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596726">I’m doing fine (I’m not over you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short One-Shots Based On Songs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short one shots based on songs </p><p>song name: Not Over You</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short One-Shots Based On Songs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m doing fine (I’m not over you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>War College: All of the practicing, the bickering, the bitching, the bruises, all for another 4 years of training.</p><p>But this is important. Important to Abigail. Important to Tally. Important to the unit. Important for the future.</p><p>Our unit has been climbing the ranks. </p><p>Our first week: bottom third. </p><p>Our final week:  top third.</p><p>I've been focused on the unit, nothing else..... until I saw her.</p><p>She looked more vibrant than before. She had this natural glow that made you forget what you were thinking of.</p><p>I saw her standing by the enormous hanging tree. That's our spot. No, it was our spot.</p><p>It's been a year since I saw her. She went away from Fort Salem for special necro training. She got special training. Only 7 other people working as a necro group, because being a necromancer was a talent only a few people couple handle. We decided that long distance was hurting us more than it was helping us.</p><p>I smiled as I walked towards her, my heart beating at the pace of a drummer.</p><p>The smile faded as I saw her up against the tree with someone else. Some other girl. Her laugh was unavoidable. Breathing heavily as the girl kissed her neck.</p><p>"Watcha looking at?" Tally asked as she ran towards Raelle, her arms linked with Abigail's. </p><p>"Nothing, just thought I saw somebody I know." </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The unit moved into a new place. The were officially at the top of War College rankings and they never had to worry about being on the front lines, something Raelle didn't expect.<br/>
Scylla has found a new place as well, deciding to stay in Fort Salem, instead of living off campus like the other necros.  Raelle was never a fan of the massive after-training parties her apartment threw. One night though, she decided to attend. She could thank Tally for her ever so convincing demeanor. </p><p>Raelle promised to stay for an hour, before ditching her unit to rest and recovery from all of the chaos. She decides to take the scenic route back to her room. This scenic route consisted of 2 extra flights of stairs and a short walk to the other side of the building.</p><p> </p><p>As she walks down the surprising quiet dorm halls, she pushes on a door, just as someone pulls it open. </p><p>Raelle nearly bolts when she makes eye contact with Scylla right outside the door. The older of the two staring longer than normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Scyl,” the surprise is evident in Raelle's, “I didn’t know you’d be here. I thought necros got to live off campus. ” </p><p>"I moved in with my friend......um gir-</p><p>"Babe what's wrong, did you forget something?" a voice asked from behind the door. </p><p>The sound of someone else with Scylla made Raelle's face droop as her throat tightened with sadness and regret. </p><p>She sucked up her feelings and put on the best smile she could create. </p><p>"Looks like you have to go, I don't want to keep you waiting." She said as Salva Night, the Bellweather wedding, and the late nights up with her ex replayed in her head. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait" The older girl pleaded.</p><p>Raelle walked away, tears forming. She couldn't look back, even though every ounce of her screamed to. She didn't think about this. The things that would happen if she saw her after the breakup. But it was clear now that seeing Scylla with someone else would fill her heart with an unbearable sadness. </p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing. Feel free to comment below on suggestions on one shots</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>